Never Fall in Love with Laboratory Escapees
by the last dreamer
Summary: Slightly AU. What if youkai were in the future, not the past? Right now it deals with Inu's parents, but the gang'll be making an appearance relatively soon.
1. chappy 1

A/N: Hey people. This idea just kinda popped outta nowhere and my muse wouldn't leave me be till I wrote it. It starts out about Inu's parents, but I'll try and either hurry it along or make a sequel to bring in the gang. I had to take liberties on making up the character's personalities.

 Also, I have no beta, so if any one wants to volunteer…

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, these characters don't belong to me. But that doesn't mean I can't get them to do whatever I want them to…..

**Never Fall in Love with Laboratory Escapees**: Chapter 1

     Outside the small window, a fierce snowstorm raged, blanketing everything in a foot of snow. The wind whirled the flakes in all directions, blasting the windowpanes and hiding the gloomy scenery. Now the windows appeared no different than the sterile white walls that made up the small office on the top floor of what used to be an abandoned factory. A lone silhouette stood before the glass, internally raging as his eyes gazed unseeing at the frosted window. He spun violently, cornering the other person in the room with his deadly glare. 

     "Where is he?!" A fist slamming against the desk punctuated the doctor's shout. 

     "W-We don't k-know, sir," the shaky little mouse of a secretary answered him. She was about half his height and looked like she could weigh no more than ninety pounds sopping wet. 

     "What happened to his tracking collar?" 

     "It stopped moving about fifty miles from here, b-but when our agents found it, the youkai was already g-gone," in the face of the doctor's fierce temper, she was holding up pretty well. Other employees might have been long gone, heading for the hills right about now. 

     "I can't believe this! I faced ridicule for this experiment. I lived off instant ramen for months to pay for it. I finally get the grants and train the fifty most brilliant minds I could find, and all for what? To end with my most prized youkai missing and not one of the blithering idiots thought to stop him! Tell the agents to find him, Ms. Mizuno, or face immediate removal from the project without receiving a cent for their work. You're dismissed."

            The little mouse scampered out the door, letting out a deep breath even the doctor could hear from within. He turned to face the screen in front of him, which was really a two-way mirror looking down on a small, almost empty room. The walls were a deep, dull gray and the floor was simple white tile. The only thing inside was what looked to be a small bundle of clothing with a mat of silver hair on top. Then, as if sense it was being watched, the little thing turned to look up at him with piercing gold eyes.

     "At least I still have you, my little Sesshoumaru. Your father will be brought back soon, even if I have to find him myself," the man was talking to himself, but he could have been talking to the little boy from the soft, gentle tone he used. He chuckled quietly, laying a hand on the glass. The small boy only lowered his scared eyes to the floor in reaction, ashamed of the sparkle of tears in them.

~~~*~~~

            Some distance away, a scrawny, scraggly creature struggled through the storm. He fought bravely, but he wasn't gaining and ground against the strong wind. All he was succeeding in doing was tiring himself out. Finally his strength gave way and his limp form dropped to the snow in a heap. Though he was unconscious, shivers wracked his frame and his lips were gradually turning blue. 

            That was how Tenkou Mizuho found him a few hours later. The woman had been out with her dogs in the snow, looking for any unfortunate beings that had gotten trapped in the storm. She lived in a cottage on the far outskirts of town, with no neighbors for miles and trees all around. It wasn't all that uncommon for a person to wander off the road near her home in the blinding storms, so she made a point of going out every few hours to look. Tonight she came across a sack of bones that looked like he hadn't eaten in a week or two, lying there stark naked in a foot and a half of snow. 

Tenkou just raised her eyebrows and pulled him onto the sled she had with her, averting her eyes demurely. 'People these days really make me wonder sometimes,' she thought while waiting for her two huskies to find her. Soon their huge, fluffy shapes came into view and she started off towards her home. 

The little wooden cabin sat just up the next hill, smoke rising from the chimney merrily. A warm fire and a home cooked meal were waiting inside, just what this funny fellow needed before he could continue on his way again. She couldn't help looking back at the sprawled figure once again before bypassing the house in favor of the small lean-to around the back. Putting the sled away, she opened the back door and walked in, immediately feeling the warmth of the fire. Once the figure was laid out on the couch under a blanket for decency's sake, she retreated to her own room to shower and change. 

When she was done and dry, she made her way back into the main room and then through to the kitchen. It seemed her mother had stopped by recently and restocked the fridge, seeing as how there were Tupperware bins stacked three and four high filled with all sorts of delicious goodies. Her mother wouldn't take no for an answer and insisted on taking care of her, even though she was a grown woman of twenty-five. 

The two dogs, Shingi and Riki, came over, sniffed at the containers and begged for their own dinner. She laughed and patted them both on the head before reaching into the cabinet above her head for the chunky, hearty stuff her mother always brought. The pair of them were the most spoiled dogs on the planet thanks to her family. Her dad played with them whenever he visited, wrestling with them and looking like a puppy himself. And her grandparents were endlessly feeding them treats, so it was a wonder they weren't two hundred pounds each by now. 

She finished feeding them and heated up some beef and vegetable stew for herself and her charge. Spooning it into a couple of bowls, she walked around the couch and set them on the table. Turning, she came face to face with a pair of narrowed golden eyes. It was like looking into twin sunsets…until she realized they belonged to the male on the couch. Her hand flew to her throat and she backed up a few paces before hitting the coffee table with the backs of her knees. 

"Don't startle a girl like that—"

"Wench, who are you and what the hell am I doing here?"

Till next time then. Click the little button down there and submit a review, pretty pwease?


	2. chappy 2

A/N: Hello again. It's taken me a little while, but I finally got around to typing out a new chappie for this story. I don't know when I'll be updating again, 'cause now I have a story I want to finish by Christmas and another that I just started. 

Disclaimer: No matter much I wish they were mine, it won't be happening. 

**Never Fall in Love with Laboratory Escapees**: chapter 2

     "Well, aren't you a little bundle of happiness?" she teased, regaining her composure. The man only growled at her. With a deep sigh, she continued, "I found you outside a while ago, practically frozen solid. What were you thinking to go out in this weather completely nude?" 

     Inutaisho didn't trust this girl in the least. Well, who would if they've spent their entire genetically engineered life being poked and prodded by a bunch of men in white? It had been so long since he'd even glimpsed the outside world. The Doctor had kept him floating in a tube filled with some drug-filled water that made his eyes sting and his brain fuzzy. But that stupid little intern had been so easy to distract. All it took was a few thrashes and full-body jerks to send her running for the man in charge. Foolish girl had even left the top of the tank unlocked. 

     A little smirk had found its way to his lips. It didn't go unnoticed by his host. 

     "You ask a question, and when I answer you think you can just zone out!" Here she flicked the spot between his eyes with her finger. Before she could, her wrist was imprisoned by a strong grip. 

     "Let me go!" Despite her plaintive cry, his grip only tightened. "Damnit, I said let go!"

     "Don't presume to touch me, wench," he ground out. Suddenly he realized where he was. About an inch from the face of his beautiful rescuer, pinning her between him and the couch. He was straddling her hips, holding both her small hands prisoner in one of his. Another grin took hold of his features, and he slowly leaned down, capturing her soft lips with his. She resisted and struggled, managing to hit the back of his head with her foot. Inutaisho winced and pulled back, using his free hand to rub the throbbing spot. He stared down at her, watching the fierce rage grow within her eyes like little fireballs. 

     "Get off!" she yelled. He looked at their position, and couldn't help but tease her. 

     "That's the idea, love," he said, watching her eyes go wide as she redoubled her efforts to be free. Not that it made much difference against a youkai such as himself. 

     "Argh!" she growled, so fierce he actually began to fear for his safety. Maybe it hadn't been so wise to tease this one. She seemed a little too violent. Still holding her wrists, Inutaisho began to lift himself off her, ready to bolt to another room should she attack him. 

     But, to his shock, her face calmed and she took a deep breath. The fire in her eyes died quickly, and the moment he let go of her, she rose slowly and made her way to a door on the other side of the living room. No matter how she tried to hide it, a persistent blush rouged her cheeks and wouldn't leave. He caught it, then looked down at himself. How could he have forgotten he was still naked? Since when had it bothered him? All these confusing emotions were tying him up inside. 

     He went to the open door and found the girl packing a small bag full of things like a canteen, some matches, and a blanket. It looked like she was planning on going somewhere.

     "Oi, where you headed, wench?" he asked, looking on as she continued to stuff the backpack with clothes and a hairbrush.

     "So it's back to 'wench' again, eh?" she met his gaze and he noticed the fire was back just as hot as ever. She finished putting stuff in the bag, closing it and holding it to her chest. 

     "Just answer the question." He said, sighing and making himself comfortable against the doorjamb. Inutaisho was surprised when the girl threw the bag at him, hitting him squarely in the chest. He grabbed it out of instinct before it could fall. On top was an outfit for him to change into, but he ignored it in favor of staring at her.

     "_I_ am not going anywhere. _You_, however, are going back to wherever you came from and getting out of my sight." She pushed past him back into the living room, refusing to look at him as she first stoked the fireplace and then sat on the couch. Tenkou was perfectly ready to ignore him and eat her forgotten dinner. But of course, the man simply would not shut up.

     "What? Why do I have to leave?" Inutaisho stared at her as if she was an alien of some sort and he couldn't figure her out no matter how hard he tried. She almost believed he didn't know.

     "You think you can pull a stunt like you just did and continue to stay here as a guest?" The spoon fell into the empty stew bowl as she stood again, walking into the kitchen alcove to put it in the sink. 

     "And why not?" he asked. This man seemed to have no idea he had even done something wrong. Maybe this was how they treated women where he was from, but Tenkou wouldn't stand for it.

     "Are you an idiot or something? I could have you arrested for assault!" She noticed that the man froze where he stood the moment she said 'arrested.' Maybe she had finally gotten through to him. But she found that wasn't true as his eyes narrowed and he stalked forward. Again Inutaisho wrapped his fingers harshly around her arm and she let out a small noise of pain. 

     "You mean to send me back there? For just doing that?" The second the words escaped his lips, he knew he shouldn't have said anything. His rescuer's eyes widened and a panicked look crossed her face. She looked like an animal trapped in a corner with no way out. 'Damnit, that wasn't the right thing to say. Now she'll send me away for sure. Fuck!' he thought as he felt her chest rise and fall in rapid, shallow breaths. 

     "B-Back there?" she stuttered, struggling against him again.

     "Listen, that's not what I meant! Listen to me, wench!" he shouted, trying to get her to pay attention so he could clear up this little misunderstanding. 'Damn my temper!' he mentally cursed. But she wouldn't calm this time. Miraculously, she managed to free one of her hands. She scrabbled for a knife on the counter, holding it shakily. When he knocked it aside, she reached up and slapped him hard across the cheek. His head whipped to the side, and his bangs hid his face from her.

     "Let me go, you brute! Release me right now!" Tenkou demanded, her hand stinging faintly. She sounded much more confidant than she felt, and of that she was proud. But that confidence faded when he turned his face back to her. His eyes glowed dark red with light blue pupils for just an instant, but it was enough to scare her into silence. 

     "You insist on touching me, don't you? I said listen to me, wench, and you will!" his voice was deeper and rougher as he commanded her to go back into the living room and take a seat on the couch. She had no courage left to fight him, and listened silently as he told her the tale of his childhood. 

      **My fingers are ready to fall off. I updated lots today. Read. Review. Please.


End file.
